


Of Regrets and Contentment

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Moving On, Prose Poem, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: Just let go and move on for there will be someone who's willing to give...everything back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back when I was still on high school. 
> 
> Enjoy!

For Him

I turned you down years ago  
Yet you still didn’t let go  
And now I'm missing you  
Hoping you, again, to see me through

Late I know, I came to love you unintentionally   
And I couldn't stop this feeling easily  
I’m knocking at your door, baby  
Asking you once again to open it for me honey

I regretted, back then, when I turned back  
Realizing you’re the only one I got  
Boy, I missed you so badly  
And it hurts to see you with somebody

But if you don’t want me now  
I wouldn't force myself, because somehow  
Deep inside of this regretful heart of mine  
I am happy that for a moment, you loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

For Her

I was hurt when you said no  
But that was your decision though  
And I don’t want to interfere  
Since you made it very clear

I don’t want to let go, to let you go  
But you’re pushing me down low  
So I decided to move on  
Forgetting everything from now on

Your memories still hurts me  
But I forced myself to find glee  
Removed you in my heart and memory  
And look closely!

I never regretted the move I’ve made  
Because, now, I am loved that will never fade  
Completed me physically, spiritually and emotionally  
And I will love him with everything, eternally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Him (For Akihito from his Ex)  
> For Her (For his Ex from Akihito)  
> Last part is from Asami :D


	3. Chapter 3

For You

I saw you by chance, broken and too harsh  
Lifeless yet impatient to be turned ash  
As if there's no more tomorrow to come and rise  
In the midst of it I asked, "Why?"

Since then, your eyes that died got me haunted  
Not leaving me even if it is not wanted  
I ignored them, feelings, puzzles and mazes  
Yet there you are longing but eyes made of ices

Then out of the odds, we meet again lad  
Stable, sure, a little bit of better and sad  
But now, wanting connections through your heart  
With power, declared you only mine, I asked you for your hand

Speechless I was, when you cried and run, On a speed towards this body of mine  
The you that got broken in the process of loving, don't cry  
For I will never cease this love for you kitten till the moment we die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST EEFIN LOVE ASAMI AND AKIHITO.
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
